Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, gesture, and speech.
With each evolution, users are often faced with a new device that may be unfamiliar. Further, to function properly, some devices require an initial configuration that might involve setting up the device to connect seamlessly to a network, such as a WiFi network. The user's general unfamiliarity with a new product and perhaps lack of knowledge about basic configuration details may cause the user to have a poor “out-of-box” experience because the product seemingly does not start working when first powered on.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to improve “out-of-box” experiences during configuration of a new device, particularly for devices that are used in conjunction with other existing devices.